Forum:Bee Clio
Category:Unprocessed Bee Clio is a tribute made up by Pippycat, please don't use her without Pippycat's permission. :3 Pippycat (talk) 01:20, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Bee Name: Bee Clio Gender: Female Age: 14 Dstrict: 7 Appearance: Golden hair and eyes, rosy cheeks. On the tall side for her age. (See Lunaii and real life picture. Btw on the RL pic, sorry I couldn't find one with the right color of eyes. :3) Tribute Token: Pink headband. Not much, but something from home she really liked. Skills: Very smart and independant, resourceful, very good at identifying edible plants and berries. Weapons (in order of preference): Axe (very skilled and accurate), throwing knives (accurate), spear (not very skilled). She will probably go for an axe and/or some throwing knives, depending on what is in the cornucopia. She will take only a spear if she is despearate. Weaknesses: She can think of all possibilities, which can lead to worrying to much. She also has a hard time with other weapons besides throwing knives and axes and spears. Fears: She is afraid of heights most of all, and big enclosed open spaces (which if she knew the arena was like that, would totally make her flip out, but the tributes don't know that, right? Right? XD). Personality: (I sort of discribed it up there but here it is) Independant person, but can be nice to other people but is skeptical about alliances in the Games because she knows only one of them comes out. She is very smart, and considers all sides of things. Sometimes she can be a worryer, but she is also brave so she can overcome it. People can annoy her easily, too, which will make her snarky and sarcastic and she may forgive, but she never forgets... Backstory She lived with her parents, older brother Ben and twin sister Baylyn in one of the poorer parts of District 7, and her brother and sister were a lot like her in looks and personality. When she was really young, when her parents would go out and work she and siblings would play in the house together. They were all really close. When they were old enough to work, Bee, her brother and sister each tried their hand at an axe, and Bee wasn't very good at it so she would go back to the house a lot and go cook meals for when her family came home. Bee didn't really know what the Hunger Games were until she learned about them in school, and that night when she got home she was crying, scared that one day it might be her name that was called. But the next year it wasn't her (she wasn't old enough, her and her sister were ten), it was her brother, who was only thirteen. Bee had to watch his terrifying death at the hands of a District 1 tribute. She had thought he had a chance, he had made it to the feast near the end but when the District 1 tribute saw him, they held him down and tortured him about his "helpless little sisters" and how "they were sure going to miss him", before stabbing him to death. During the time the Games were on TV and a few months after, she seemed to have permanent tear marks on her face. She would have nightmares where she would watch him being killed by the District 1 tribute over and over again, only in some of them she was there and couldn't do anything. She would wake up screaming his name and crying. After a while, she reminded herself of all the good memories she had about him and the nightmares morphed into good dreams where she, Baylyn and brother were all playing together like they used to. Baylyn didn't fair too well, though. She never got over it, and was kind of driven to insanity. She had nightmares like Bee, but they never stopped. Her parents tried to do everything they could for her, but nothing seemed to help. Sometimes she would stare off into the distance and talk to herself. She was kept inside the house for a month, while Bee went outside and learned how to chop down the trees that Baylyn couldn't. When Baylyn started scaring Bee, Bee was moved into their brother's old room. The nightmares came back for her for a while, too. Baylyn could go to angry to calm to scared to silent in the blink of an eye, and you never knew which one was coming next. Her parents did everything they could, but Bee's and Baylyn's mother was always close to tears when seeing Baylyn, and Baylyn would sometimes accidentaly (or purposefully, depending on which personality she was having at the time) hurt one of them. Baylyn never left the house again except for reaping day. Her once golden hair was now almost white from never seeing the sun, and so was her skin. Sometimes she got better and Bee would talk to her, or give her short lessons since Baylyn never went to school anymore. Bee really loved her sister, and it pained her to see Baylyn is such a state, but sometimes Baylyn's random outbursts would scare Bee. When the two of them were fourteen, Baylyn's name was called at the reaping. Bee, seeing her confused and scared sister, volunteered, torn between knowing her sister wouldn't stand a chance in the Games and knowing that if she herself died, her sister would go even more insane. Games Strategies Interview Angle: Sweet and vulnerable, and maybe a bit shy at first. She will try her best to earn sopnsors. Training Strategy: She already knows how to use an axe, and has used a knife before, so she would head straight to survival skills first. After she thinks she has nailed that, she would spend time using knives and spears. During private training, she would use the weak and vulnerable demeanor she has been working at the whole time and lash out, throwing spears and knives, burying axes into things and showing off her skillz. Bloodbath Strategy: Get a backpack, an axe and/or throwing knives if possible, a spear if the axe and knives aren't possible, and GET. OUT. Maybe look for her allies if she has any, but if she doesn't see them, they probably ditched her so it's okay if she's a loner from then on. Games strategy: Try to stay alone; allies can only drag her down and they might betray her. However, she might want to ally with one of the weaker or younger tributes, but only if for some reason she feels she has to or really likes them. She will try to stay away from people as much as possible, gather plants for food. However, her dark side may show at some point during the Games... given the PERFECT chance, she would try to kill a District 1 tribute, (or any Career, really), to try to avenge her brother...